The present invention relates generally to task-based assistance tools, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and storage mediums for optimizing a device. As the number of features and interfaces increase on devices, the level of sophistication of the device operators tends to decrease as each new advancement in technology typically translates to an abundance of new, and often complex, functions and utilities that need to be mastered. Consumers of these devices possess varying degrees of technical savvy ranging from novice to expert. Often, by the time a user comfortably learns each feature and function, the device becomes obsolete as new advancements are incorporated into newer versions. In the meantime, however, novice users often face difficulties in effectively using a device that, in turn, might not perform satisfactorily or may altogether fail. Existing help features that are provided to an operator tend to be boilerplate information and are not tailored to the needs and sophistication levels of these operators. Many of today's help tools provide too much or too little information about operating the device, may falsely assume that an operator has already acquired baseline knowledge about the device, or may inundate the operator with useless information that does not address the operator's interests or concerns.
What is needed, therefore, is a flexible assistance tool that provides an operator with the type and level of assistance desired by the operator, thereby eliminating confusion and maximizing the learning process.